


Lead You On

by HeikoHiersche



Category: Emigrate (Band), Rammstein
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeikoHiersche/pseuds/HeikoHiersche
Summary: Richard's adultery and lack of dignity begin to take a toll on the relationship yet again.





	Lead You On

**Author's Note:**

> This is shortly written, though, I aimed to portray the toxic culture, unfortunately, being normalized within relationships today. I hope you aren't too disappointed.

Mere moments of deafening silence usher Richard's unbearable overload of racing thoughts to a grinding halt followed by a swift pace into his nearby studio room located just down the hall. His ideas constantly needed to be jotted down as soon as they had arrived, otherwise, they would have been burrowed alongside his swarm of insecurities and problematic uncertainty. The all-too-familiar pattern of gentle strumming stirs me out of my sleep, silence once again overcoming me as a sense of eerie uneasiness trails along soon afterward. I tip-toe my way towards the agape wooden door separating us both, careful to avoid any possible creaking as I place my ear near the ajar opening. Barely audible, yet, soothing humming matches the rhythm in which his fingers pluck the strings of his guitar, however, the following stanza to ever so slowly and effortlessly slip through his lips causes my breath to become hitched in my throat.

_"I'm gonna lead you on_

_Nobody saves me_

_I'm gonna lead you on_

_I'll make you understand_

_I'm gonna lead you on_

_And no one is waiting_

_I'm gonna lead you on_

_And nobody cares in the end"_

The tone used to deliver the statement made it seem as if he was still genuinely unhappy and hurting, despite his willingness to make me believe otherwise. An unbearable ache burning throughout the interior of my body in its entirety soars as tears threaten to spill over. I carefully creak the door open, careful to avoid startling him, though, he now refuses to move a muscle and seemingly hardly breathes. "I thought we got past this," I whisper, fingers fidgeting at my side and eyes locked onto his silhouette in the dimly lit room. He doesn't say a word and rather places his guitar gently onto the carpeted floor. "I'm sorry that you're unhappy and I can't be the one to help you." I choke out, fingernails now digging into the skin of my palms. He brings himself to stand on both feet, eyes droopy and appearing red as if he, himself, had been crying. "I've been sleeping with Margaux." He bluntly states, eyes now boring into my own as I simply nod to show that I had understood, though, it was more so for my own sake to know that I knew. "Okay." I sigh, disappointed, but not in the slightest surprised with his actions. "Okay? That's it? A fucking 'Okay?'" His tone drastically changes, much denser than before as he nears me and roughly nudges my shoulder. "What do you want me to do? Pretend I'm surprised?" I spit, growing agitated with his erratic behavior. "What does that mean?" He scoffs, turning his head in the opposite direction and placing his hands on his hips. "It means I knew this would happen again. Richard, I can't do this anymo-" "Do what!?" He suddenly turns on his heel, fist tightly clenched and jaw in the same manner now aimed and as if to strike. I immediately kneel before his feet, arms covering my head to prevent what I can, but he quickly joins me on the floor instead, arms swallowing my frame whole as he repeatedly begins to apologize. "Baby, no- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Baby, I swear I didn't!" Tears began to stream down my cheeks and onto his shoulder as he scooped me up and placed me in his lap, arms wrapped tightly around my back. "Baby, listen to me. You know I wouldn't hurt you. I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I'm sorry I cheated on you again. I'm sorry for being shitty. I'm sorry for not seeing from your perspective. I'm sorry I'm not the man you need. I'm sorry I lashed ou-" "Stop. Stop apologizing. Stop blaming yourself for everything. I wish you could fucking see how your hurting is hurting me." It's his turn to sob as he tucks his face into the crook of my neck, his grasp around me tightening as he apologizes once again. "Please don't leave me." A sigh escapes my lips, the realization hitting me that if I were to leave him, he would have no one. Again.


End file.
